seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta Alcor Bud
Bud is Syd's twin brother and the Alcor God Warrior from Asgard serving Hilda, his northern star being the Zeta. A man born to a royal family but abandoned as an infant, Bud serves as Syd's shadow and is not recognized as an official God Warrior. Appearance Being Syd's twin brother, Bud has the exact same appearance, with teal hair with strands reaching down his neck, teal eyebrows and pink eyes. His casual clothes has not been seen, but while wearing his God Robe, his casual clothing is replaced by a white outfit with sleeves. Personality Bud is a much more violent man than his twin brother Syd, having been abandoned by his parents recently after being born. Taken in by someone who was passing by, Bud would one day meet his twin brother again, realizing it as Syd throws his dagger to Bud in exchange for the rabbit to live. Realizing that, Bud trains extremely hard, surpassing Syd greatly in strenght, and receives a God Robe. However, it turns out he is Syd's shadow and not a true God Warrior yet. His childhood experience has caused him to deeply hate his brother, though he still reveals that he cares about him in the end. Asgard Valhalla Palace Bud makes his appearance shortly after Shun's victory against Syd, confronting him and Shaina. Revealing himself as the true man who took out Aldebaran, he is scolded by Shaina for attacking from behind, to which Alcor simply replies that he is a shadow God Warrior. As the Silver Saint attempts to charge at Bud, he blocks her attacks before simply laughing at her "Thunder Claw", landing on the ground again unharmed. Deciding to eliminate her, he charges and unleash his "Shadow Viking Tiger Claw", taking out her and Shun who moves to defend her. As he prepares to finish them both of, he is surprised as a phoenix feather suddenly pierce his arm and he finds himself confronted by another Saint. Demanding to know who he is, the Saint reveals himself as the immortal bird Phoenix Ikki. Surprised that Ikki is still alive, Bud charge at Ikki who manages to block his lightspeed blows. As they both clash, Bud's headgear is knocked of while Ikki is overwhelmed by the lightspeed attack, and he falls to the ground wounded. Landing to the ground once again, he reveals to a surprised Ikki, Shun and Shaina how much he resembles Syd in appearance. Revealing that he and Syd are twins, Bud taunts Ikki by stating that Syd was a weakling who was beaten by a Bronze Saint. Evading Ikki's assaults, he states that he can easily see the attacks as he observed the battle between him and Mime earlier. Unleashing his "Shadow Viking Tiger Claw", Ikki attempts to dodge, stating he has already seen Syd's technique. Yelling at the Bronze Saint to not compare Syd's attack with his own, Bud sends Ikki to the ground. Unleashing dozens of attacks at the speed of light against the Bronze Saint, he yells for him to just die already, stomping on his stomach as he lies down. He turns to witness Shun trying desperately to stand up against the God Warrior, but easily knock him down again with just one finger. Turning his attention to Ikki again, he grabs the Bronze Saint by the throat and viciously punch him in the stomach before throwing him up in the air, plunging him to the ground and stomping on his head. Once more grabbing Ikki, he throws him to the air and gives another beating before he is plunged to the ground, bleeding heavily from his wounds sustained. However, Bud is surprised as Ikki is still able to stand and burn his Cosmo, blocking Bud's attack and attempting to send it back to him. Burning their Cosmo to their maximum, both clash once again with "Shadow Viking Tiger Claw" and "Ho Yoku Tensho", with Bud being the superior who knocks Ikki to the roof before he falls to the ground while losing his headgear. Taunting Ikki for his weakness, he is surprised as Shun once again stands up against him, burning his Cosmo. Telling him to stand down, Bud turns around to see Ikki burning his Cosmo again. As the Bronze Saints attack with the "Ho Yoku Tensho" and "Nebula Stream", Bud easily avoid both attacks and knocks them to the ground. Attempting to kill Shun, Bud misses as Shaina rescue him in the last second. Preparing to finish them of, he is caught by surprise as Ikki leaps at him. Quickly turning his attention towards Ikki again, Bud launches another wave of assaults until Ikki attacks with his "Gen Ma Ken". Brushing of the attack as nothing, he witness in the illusion him beating Syd but unable to kill him and claim the Odin Sapphire. Snapping out of it, he swears to kill Ikki once and for all, with Ikki swearing to defeat him no matter what. With both combatants burning their Cosmo to the maximum, Bud loses the clash as Ikki awakens his 7th sense, shattering parts of his God Robe in the proccess. Reluctantely accepting defeat, he urges Ikki to kill him, only to be interrupted by the voice of Syd who is still alive. Refusing to attack the now restrained Ikki as he will kill his brother as well, Bud shouts of Syd's name one last time as the God Warrior succumbs to his wounds. Asking Ikki why he hated his brother so much, Bud laments before carrying his deceased twin brother, thanking Ikki for opening his eyes. While walking, Bud eventually succumbs to his wounds as well. Cosmo Bud's Cosmo may be equal or even beyond that of a Gold Saint. Having trained a lot harder than Syd, Bud considers himself far more powerful than his twin brother, as he is able to launch attacks at the speed of light. Techniques Shadow Viking Tiger Claw: Appearing similar to Syd's "Viking Tiger Claw", Bud's fingernails extend to sharp claws and launch millions of sharp needles at the speed of light. However, it is also a more violent and faster technique as Bud claims it. Robe Bud wears the Alcor God Robe, an exact replica of the Mizar God Robe. The only difference between these two God Robes is the colors, as Bud's God Robe is completely white, and he has no Odin Sapphire. Similar to his twin, however, Bud also wears a white and red fabric cape around his shoulders. Category:God Warriors Category:Deceased characters